


Fuck Gravity

by AnUnstoppableWarrior



Series: Severely Out of Context [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, but most of it's internal, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnstoppableWarrior/pseuds/AnUnstoppableWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's good at something. Michael's good at keeping things to himself. Maybe a little too good. He's also a piece of shit for needlessly lying to his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration drawn from [3D Ultra Minigolf Adventures 2 Part 9](https://youtu.be/MjPchZK8psY?t=1141), 19:15(timestamp), when Ryan keeps fucking up somehow worse than Michael, and Michael appreciates it. 
> 
> Keeping with the title of the series, I took the quotes out of context. :D
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some grammar and continuity errors, changed some things around to fit better with the sequel I'll be posting soon.

There was never any debate amongst the group about who was better at what.

 

Geoff and Gavin could navigate the best, even if it didn't seem like it at times. They'd explored the island the most, had spent days upon days building and talking and joking around. Most of the time it seemed like neither of them knew left from right, but everyone knew the two of them could, in an emergency, make their way around Achievement City based on builds alone.

 

Ryan was the best enchanter, and the best potion maker. He knew the enchants by heart and had the only enchanting table in Downtown Achievement City, stored in his weird basement with Edgar. If one of them wanted a tool or armor enchanted, or a certain potion brewed, all they had to do was ask Ryan.

 

Even though Geoff and Gavin came up with the builds for their games, Jack could build the best house. Every time they'd had to spend time away from Downtown, like when they'd ventured away for horses, he'd been put on house duty and no one could complain when at the end of the day, they all piled into the massive bed and slept peacefully in the safety of Jack's creation.

 

Ray was the best at a lot of different things. He could build given instructions. He could snipe with a bow and fight with a sword. They were sure he secretly had memorized the map of Achievement City, because he never seemed to need directions. He could enchant, and even if all of them technically could and even though Ryan was the best at it, Ray could get the enchants he wanted quickly, even if they weren't the strongest. And even though he could absolutely use his skills to dominate the games, he didn't and preferred having a good time.

 

Michael was the best fighter, plain and simple. He wasn't good at directions, or making potions, but he could fight. But the one thing he could say he was better at than fighting was keeping things to himself.

 

He was good at that.

 

Oh, yeah, and getting angry.

 

He was _really_ good at that.

 

][][][

 

“Alright dickheads, here's what's gonna happen.” Geoff stood with the other five in a loose semi-circle before him. He had a map of the land to the North of Achievement City, red scribbles messily strewn about the landscape. “In order to set up and be ready for the game in two days, we need to take our hands out of our pants and get down to business.” He knelt and smoothed the map out, pointing at key spots. “We'll need a dickton of redstone and lapis, as well as a chest full of cobblestone and plenty of wood. If you find any sheep, shear those bitches and get their wool for beds. Jack, you've got wood collecting duty. I want at least a stack of wood, doesn't matter which kind. Gavin, you're with me so I can keep an eye on you. We'll be mining for the redstone and lapis. Everyone should focus on cobblestone. If you've got too much cobble, chuck it in the chest, don't just burn it in lava. Ryan, I want you to brew some potions of speed and regen, just in case some dumbass manages to actually hurt themselves.”

 

“Geoff, you think _we'd_ ever be so careless?” Michael asked, feigning innocence. Ray hid a smile behind his hand and Gavin nudged Michael's side with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Shut up. Sometimes I think you assholes fuck up on purpose. Ray you can do whatever the fuck you want, I know you're just going to do that anyway. Michael, you're on food duty. Find cows or pigs or whatever and...fuckin'...chop their dicks off or something.”

 

“Aye aye, sir.” Michael said, mock saluting.

 

All things considered collecting food wasn't the worst task he could have been assigned. Given his penchant for finding himself in dangerous but thrilling situations, he'd have to royally screw up to injure himself, even to a slight degree. It's not like he was a total noob when it came to wielding his own damn sword. Not like the time Gavin held a diamond sword for the first time and hadn't expected the weight. Idiot had sliced his foot when the blade swung in an arch from his uncertain grip.

 

Michael would injure himself, but not from something so dumb.

 

Unless he was preoccupied and fell into a large hole.

 

It was definitely not the first time he'd ever fallen into a hole, but it happened to be the first time he'd hurt himself badly enough to admit he needed help.

 

He was reading his map of course, because his sense of direction was atrocious. He may have been raised learning the value of nature and how to track using the land around him, but fuck if he remembered how to do that shit. His memories of his childhood—what wasn't repressed—were filled with soft brown eyes and laughter. None of that tracking bullshit.

 

So he needed a map to navigate his way around his own home. Whatever. His reasoning was that he didn't need to know where he was going because Geoff or Gavin usually told him exactly where to go, and no, he didn't care that it was pathetic.

 

But because he was getting so pissed thanks to his short temper and horrible sense of direction, he'd failed to see the giant hole just waiting for some asshole like him to walk right into it. And he didn't disappoint.

 

His brain reacted faster than his body could, registering that there was suddenly open air opposed to soft grass under his boot. And by the time he thought to try counterbalancing himself, he was already falling.

 

A resounding “ _Fuck!”_ echoed after him.

 

Luckily—and unluckily—the hole was deep but curved, becoming a cave. So he didn't just smash into the floor and become a pile of broken bones and mangled flesh. Instead he smacked into jagged outcrops and protrusions, feeling his skin bruise and his bones protest. And because the world thought it wasn't enough that he had to fall into a hole, when he came to a sudden and and painful stop, he was about half a foot from a cliff overlooking a ravine. He couldn't see sunlight anymore.

 

“God fucking— _fuck_...” He breathed, clenching his jaw as pain shot through his abdomen when he tried to sit up. Taking deep breaths he laid back down and stared up at the dark ceiling. Maybe if he didn't move the pain would fade, like a fucking T-Rex. If he didn't move it wouldn't hurt him.

 

After a few minutes of gentle breathing, he managed to build up enough courage to run his hands lightly over his body, testing what worked and what hurt like a bitch. His arms were fine, ignoring the scrapes and bruises. So were his legs. He had a headache but the world wasn't dizzy nor was he nauseous, ruling out a head injury. That left his chest.

 

It was impossible to tell the full range of damage. He couldn't sit up or really move in any direction, which was a pretty good indicator of the underlying problem. Somewhere along the fall he must have hit his ribs. It took way too long to push the straps of his bag out of the way and pull his tunic up, but the giant bruise beginning to darken on his torso said exactly what he feared.

 

With a shaky breath he let his tunic go and clenched his hands into fists to stop their shaking.

 

He wasn't completely fucked, which was some good news. He had a plan A and a plan B. Plan A was to use his comm to message the other guys and tell them that he was at the bottom of a hole in pain. Plan B was to use the potion of healing in his bag to get the fuck out of there. He had enough cobble to pillar up, though just thinking about jumping made him wince. He'd have to staircase up and hope for the best. Unfortunately Ryan had only potions of healing on him, which would be enough to fix any scratches and most of the bruising, but it wouldn't help him where it counted.

 

Well, now or never.

 

He bit his lips hard to prevent gasps of pain, but whimpers pushed out of his throat at every movement that forced his ribs together. His arms shook as they supported his weight, but he managed to prop himself against a wall, farther away from the ravine. He didn't want to risk a tumble down a second hole.

 

He brought a hand to his ear and pressed the 'on' button for his comm, immediately dropping his arm as his strength failed him. All he heard was static.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” He growled, banging the back of his head lightly against the wall in frustration.

 

Well shit. There went plan A.

 

He slowly pulled his bag off his shoulders and sat it on his lap. He sighed as he dug through it, pulling out a torch and lighting it, relieved by the light and warmth. Placing it aside, he pulled out the potion. The bright pink liquid sloshed innocently in the bottle, making him frown. At least it wouldn't taste like shit. He uncorked it and downed the whole thing in one go.

 

It tasted sweet, like watermelons. He sat and waited, watching the cuts on his arms and legs close and the bruising across his body start to fade. When he felt the wisps of the potion melt away, when the cold started creeping back in, he tried to stand again. A protesting ache in his chest and abdomen, but it wasn't unbearable. He could make it out of the hole, which was his first priority.

 

He still didn't feel comfortable jumping, so he used his cobblestone to build a staircase to the surface. The smell of fresh air and the sight of sunlight spurred him on, and when he crawled over the ledge and dragged himself onto soft, solid grass, he was panting. Much like when he landed, he was left breathing heavily and feeling worse than before.

 

He allowed himself a few minutes rest before getting up. Every injury he'd just acquired screamed for his attention and he ignored all of it because Ray was walking towards him.

 

“Hey Ray,” he said casually, keeping his face neutral. Of course it'd be Ray. The bastard was too good at seeing right through people's bullshit. Sheesh, was there anything the guy wasn't good at? So Michael kept his face straight and didn't give any signs that his ribs felt a little tender and that he definitely needed more potions of healing, the sooner the better.

 

“Hey Michael. You...doin' alright?” Ray stopped and looked him up and down. Michael resisted squirming. “You look a little beat. Everything good?”

 

“Yep. Had a little scuffle in that hole,” he lied, because he was a piece of shit. He threw a thumb over his shoulder to reference said hole. “Stupid zombie got the jump on me.”

 

“Aw, was baby Mogar scared of a big bad zombie?”

 

“I swear to God I'll chop your fucking dick off if you keep using that tone with me.”

 

“If you want my dick all you have to do is ask.”

 

“Ha ha,” he deadpanned, hiking his bag higher on his shoulders. “Come on, you get to help me with the food now.”

 

"Yay me."

 

They found a little grassland patch with some cows grazing and cleared it, joking and laughing. Michael didn't mention his mishap.

 

][][][

 

“Michael, come on Michael! Jack's gonna win!” Gavin's high pitched squawk only made him grit his teeth in irritation.

 

“Gav, shut the hell up! Maybe if you'd done better on your turn we wouldn't be behind!”

 

They game they'd planned for two days ago, when he'd fallen, turned out to be a race. With the materials they'd collected, Geoff and Gavin had built an arena and had Ryan work on the redstone while they finished the rest of it. The point was to collect enough lapis lazuli to make a lapis lazuli block, which could then be exchanged for a gold block at the end of the course. At the very least each team had to run the course four times, assuming they got all nine lapis pieces on each run. There were potions Ryan had made resting in a chest by the obsidian bases for each of their Towers, but Michael knew he technically had no reason to drink one since nothing had happened to him. If he did, he'd risk one of them seeing him, which would lead to questions. Michael's already dug himself into a hole, lying more might backfire.

 

Teams had been selected with a dispenser and colored wool. He and Gavin had been teamed up, as well as Jack and Ray, which left Ryan and Geoff.

 

Normally Michael would have enjoyed Geoff participating, because the man often found bullshit to complain about, but with the constant ache in his abdomen and the tremors of his hands if he stopped moving for a second, he couldn't find much to appreciate right now.

 

The course appeared simple at first glance, and in a way it was. The mobs spawning naturally on the dark platforms made things interesting for everyone else and torturous for Michael.

 

Him and Gavin had three gold blocks and six pieces of lapis. Jack and Ray had three gold blocks as well, while Ryan and Geoff were in last with two blocks.

 

Lapis was dropped onto platforms by the redstone Ryan had constructed. They had to pick it up before it was kicked away by a mob, or grabbed by another player.

 

Michael held his sword up to block an arrow, feeling his arms shake as the weight of the blade almost proved too much. He knew he was reacting slower than he normally would, which was why he grit his teeth and pushed forward, even though every breath felt like a sword scraping across his throat and being covered in lava.

 

He jumped to a platform and rolled to dodge a swing from a zombie, arching his sword to slice it in two. The zombie crumpled and exploded into dust. He nearly crumbled as well, having to support his weight on his sword as he focused on breathing.

 

“Michael come on!”

 

Gavin's yelling was annoying but justified. He looked up at Jack jumping the platforms, nearly to the end. A piece of lapis was sitting next to him, and he scoped it up, sighing.

 

Remember when jumping made him want to die? Yeah.

 

He sucked in a breath and jumped to the next platform, then to the next. He was sweating like a pig and breathing heavily, his curls falling down above his eyes. He pushed them roughly out of the way and jumped to the next platform, but he miscalculated the length in his haste and landed wrong on his ankle, stumbling over the edge and into the water below.

 

“No!” Gavin yelled in dismay as Ray cheered a “Yes!”

 

“Jack go! You're clear!”

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaand _eeyyyy_ _!_ ” Jack yelled, jumping up to place the last lapis block on top of the three gold blocks. A piston system, also created by Ryan, grabbed the lapis block and exchanged it for a gold one, completing their Tower of Pimps. Ray yelled in victory and Gavin slumped, looking down to the water where Michael rested on the dock below.

 

“Michael, what happened boi?”

 

“I don't know Gav, I slipped.”

 

As Jack made his way back over and Michael climbed the latter, the others gathered around Jack and Ray's starting platform.

 

“Great job boys, you deserve it,” Geoff said, patting Jack on the back.

 

“Who would have guessed that Ray and Jack, the two people who win the most, would win?” Ryan asked, arms crossed.

 

Ray shrugged. “I know right? Weird.”

 

Gavin whined and looked over at his starting area, where Michael was still sitting, his legs dangling over the edge. “Michael why?”

 

Michael sighed and stood slowly. The shock of hitting the cold water had tensed his body, which he immediately regretted. He walked over to his boys. “Sorry Gavvy, can't win 'em all. They got it fair and square.”

 

“That was a pretty nasty fall, you doin' alright?” Ryan asked, eyes narrowed at him. Michael shrugged and didn't meet his gaze.

 

“I'm not made of glass. Stung like a bitch but that's to be expected.”

 

Ryan hummed but dropped the subject, looking away when Geoff told them to follow him back to Downtown Achievement City. Michael looked up as Ryan looked away, noticing Gavin's gaze. It was easier lying to Gavin. “What?”

 

“Are you sure you're okay?”

 

He could feel himself start getting angry at all the concern but pushed it away. “Yeah.”

 

He and Gavin walked together behind the other four, silence stretching between them. Michael thought about Jack and Ray's victory. Personally, he didn't give a shit about winning. He was in it for the competition and fighting, since he was good at that. Winning was just a pleasant bonus to having a blast with his boyfriends. But he knew that winning meant a lot to Gavin, ever since the discovery of Gavin's pathetic trophy room. He felt kinda bad about losing because of that, even if neither of them would get the Tower because it was a team game.

 

“Sorry boi,” Michael said, suddenly. “Honestly don't know what happened, we should've had that.”

 

“Ah, it's all well and done. We tried our best, right?”

 

Michael smiled. “Sure did.”

 

“Oh sod it, you sound like Ryan.”

 

“...Sure do.”

 

Gavin laughed and Michael laughed, elbowing his boi in jest. He ignored the pain.

 

][][][

 

He couldn't ignore the pain.

 

“Fuck...Fuck!” Michael sat on his bed in his house in Downtown, his tunic pulled up to reveal his stomach. While the skin was smooth and pale like normal, since the healing potion he'd taken had fixed it, his ribs and organs still caused him pain. It felt like every muscle in his torso wanted to kill him, and was doing a damn good job of trying to.

 

He poked and prodded, hissing when he touched a tender spot and gritting his teeth when he disturbed a particularly rough spot.

 

It had to stop. He couldn't go on like this. Standing hurt, sitting hurt, walking and running and _breathing_ hurt. He'd had enough.

 

But how could he tell them? He'd already lied to Ray when it happened, the guy would instantly realize that he'd been injured back then and lied about it. He doesn't want the boys to have reasons to distrust him. Then again, if he wants their trust maybe he shouldn't fucking lie to them.

 

Of course, the easiest thing to do would be to lie again. He could go up to Ryan and complain about his back hurting from sleeping wrong or something convincing like that. Then he'd get a potion of healing and be on his way. Plus, only Ryan would know.

 

He'd have to live with the guilt of lying to his boys, but it was either that, suffer in silence, or have them look at him disapprovingly.

 

Making a pretty easy decision, he stood and started towards Ryan's house. Today was a lazy day, where Geoff and Gavin explored Achievement City looking for inspiration for the next game. Anyone was allowed to join them, at least for the exploration part. No one but the two of them were there for the brainstorming and building.

 

Jack was outside, watering the flowers in front of his house. Ray was on the stairs of Jack's house, playing with his ocelot Percival. He looked up when Michael passed and nodded.

 

Michael knocked on the door to Ryan's house and waited. He heard muffled mooing and rolled his eyes. Ryan and animals, jeez. What a nutcase.

 

“Uh—Michael, what's up?” Ryan asked as he opened the door. He seemed distracted.

 

“I was just wondering if you had any potions of healing? Or regen? I hurt my back sleeping or some shit and it's killing me.” To really sell the lie he rubbed at his lower back, putting on a pout. Ryan stared at him before he frowned.

 

“I'd love to help you, but I don't have any of those potions with me.”

 

“You—what? What happened to all the ones you made for the game yesterday!”

 

Ryan crossed his arms. "We didn't really end up needing them, I left them in the chest at yesterday's game."

 

Fuck. “Oh.”

 

“I'd brew some more but at the moment I don't have any glistering melons or a ghast tear.”

 

“Well shit.”

 

Ryan smiled a bit. “Exactly my thinking.” He looked into his house for a moment. “Is it dire?”

 

Michael bit his lip. While he could live with the pain, he really didn't want to. “Yeah. It...It really hurts.”

 

Ryan turned back at him, a brow raised. They stared at each other for a bit before Ryan nodded. “I could either ask Geoff and Gavin to bring some back from the Let's Play, or go get them myself."

 

Wait for Geoff and Gavin, or for Ryan? It wasn't a very hard decision.

 

“Would you mind going out to grab them?” He asked pensively, feeling relief wash over him when Ryan smiled.

 

“Nah, I wouldn't mind. Edgar's driving me crazy with all his incessant mooing anyway. Let me get my bag ready and I'll head out. I'm pretty sure I remember where it was...where's my map...”

  
As Ryan began preparing for his trip, Michael walked back to his house. The moment his eyes landed on his bed he felt ten times more tired than the second before, and he sighed when he lowered himself onto his back. Within no time, he was sinking into a fitful sleep.

 

][][][

 

Ryan walked out of his house, a map clutched in his hand. He looked briefly for where Michael had gone off to, before noticing the man laying in his house through the many windows. He walked to the middle of the logo and opened up his map.

 

“Let's see, it was...” Ryan faced Gavin's house before nodding and pocketing the map. The game had been set up somewhere between here and Wolf Spa, he's sure he'll find it within the hour and be back soon.

 

He hears footsteps approaching and turns, watching Ray come towards him. “Hey Ryan.”

 

“Hey Ray.”

 

“Whatcha doin'?”

 

“Picking up the potions from the game yesterday.”

 

“Ah.” Ray was quiet for a moment. “Is it for Michael?”

 

Ryan looked first at Ray, then behind him at Michael in his house, who appeared to be asleep. “Yeah. Said his back hurt.”

 

“Did he? You know I found him crawling out of a hole a few days ago?”

 

Ryan raised a brow in question. “No? What happened?”

 

“Beats me,” Ray shrugged, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. “He told me a zombie had surprised him, but what could a single zombie do to Michael? The guy's a tank.”

 

“You think there's more to it?”

 

“Could be. Don't know why he'd lie though. Maybe I'm looking too hard into things, but you know how he is. He'd probably insist he was fine with a severed arm. He likes to do dangerous shit for fun.”

 

“Hm. I'll keep that in mind.”

 

“Alright well, good luck potion collecting or whatever.”

 

Ryan's 'potion collecting' was filled with troubling thoughts.

 

][][][

 

Michael blinked his eyes open. He stared at the ceiling to his house, breathing shallowly as he tried to figure out what awoke him. He took a careful deep breath and realized he could smell something that had not been there when he'd fallen asleep.

 

He turned his head, blinking bleary eyes, to find Ryan standing before a brewing stand, three bright pink potions occupying the slots. He looked around more and saw glowstone dust and redstone off to the side. Something about those ingredients was important but he couldn't remember what it was. He looked back up at the ceiling and put a hand over his eyes.

 

“Hey.”

 

Ryan was standing before him now, holding out his glasses. Oh. That might explain why the world was so blurry.

 

“Thanks,” he said, sliding his glasses into place. He sat up, holding a hand to his stomach before remembering Ryan standing literally right next to him and that it wasn't his front that hurt, it was supposed to be his back. “What's with the brewing stand.” He looked out the window. “And it's not dark. Did you get the potions?”

 

“I did.”

 

“...Okay.”

 

Instead of returning to the potion stand or getting a potion, Ryan remained standing where he was, staring. Michael looked down at his knees and tapped his fingers against his bed, unsure what to say or do.

 

“I talked to Ray before I left.”

 

Michael looked up, frowning at Ryan's stern expression. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. He said something about a hole and a zombie?”

 

“It was nothing...a zombie just surprised me.”

 

“Uh huh. And that's all?”

 

“What else? Zombies are fucking bitches, they can't do shit.” Michael knew it was damning to get so defensive, but he had a feeling Ryan already figured out that it wasn't his back that hurt.

 

“Gravity can.”

 

Michael opened his mouth to retort, saw Ryan's raised brow, and shut his mouth.

 

“What really hurts?”

 

“My ribs.”

 

“You fell?”

 

“And hit every damn ledge on the way down.”

 

“Why didn't you say anything?”

 

“I don't know, okay! I just—I panicked when Ray found me. I didn't want to seem...weak or something, I don't know.” He trailed off, quickly loosing steam after his outburst. It all really comes down to why. Why did he lie? Why did he continue to lie? Why is he such a shitty boyfriend?

 

“Michael...” Ryan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When you do something like this, it makes it hard to trust you and your judgement. Did you really think running around with injured ribs was a good idea? That playing the game yesterday was a good idea? You could have serious exacerbated your injury, which is already fairly serious."

 

Michael gave a small half shrug, refusing to look up at Ryan. He knew this would happen. But the question now is would it have happened if he hadn't lied? Probably not.

 

For a moment the only sound in Michael's house was the bubbling of the brewing stand as the potions cooked. Ryan sighed again and walked over to the chest resting by the door, pulling out a potion and handing it to Michael. "Here, it's healing two. I figured you might need something stronger than the potions I made for yesterday."

 

“Thanks.” Michael took the potion and chugged it, enjoying the warmth and sweet taste. The ache in his stomach and chest slowly faded away, and he could finally take a deep breath without it hurting. For a moment he dreaded that Ryan might try to chastise him some more, but Ryan only sat down next to him in silence.

 

“Thanks,” he said again, turning to smile at Ryan, “for making me feel better when I need it. You're good at that.”

 

Ryan smiled as well and leaned over to give Michael a soft kiss. “I'm always happy to salve your wounds. But from now on I want you to tell someone when you're hurt all right? I don't want a repeat of this. I won't tell the guys this time because you're fine, but this is the only time, got it?"

 

"Got it."

 

Maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing after a break so forgive me if this is shit.


End file.
